wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:El Payo/Archive/01JUL2007-31JUL2007
Buried Under A Pile of Commerce *Sorry I haven't been live to contribute during broadcasts but I am stuck on a massive project at work and haven't been getting home until late. I'll play catch-up on the weekend again. --El Payo 06:00, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry I've made such a mess with the episodes for you to clean up on the weekends, somehow you having to work late is Harry Reid's fault I know it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:14, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :Welcome back, I hope I didn't make too big a mess for you! GlennBecksATool has been posting motherload links, so I can get more pics if you want. Also, when you get a chance, do you think I went overboard with the number of pics? We can always delete some.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:34, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::The more the merrier. My life is still FUBAR. I don't know when I'll be able to live-note again. Trying to catch up on a few episodes while I have a moment to sit down. --El Payo 04:35, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :I just got caught up from last week's episodes and have a new-found appreciation for your ability to be concise. I hope what I did meets with your approval. Can't wait for you to return!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:20, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Is It Working! Is it working now?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:48, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Nope, but the torrent is downloading fast. -El Payo 06:49, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Good. I can't keep up very well...everything is misspelled and I missed a whole bunch of stuff...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:58, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::I have 1/2 of it. I probably won't get to it until tomorrow. But I'll get to it. --El Payo 07:04, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :I know you will, I just hate to know someone is missing The report...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:07, 17 July 2007 (UTC) For Bob Allen and People Like him... I had to make a new tag for all these guys, I call it "fok" for: * Friend of Ken Enjoy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:02, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Ha! Excellent! Great job as always. --El Payo 07:47, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Solar Plexus!! Tomorrow is the big day, and I feel we should do something to mark the occasion. Otherwise, it will be all Harry Potter and hos. Since you are the official master of all things Tek, I wondered if you had any ideas for an appropriate tribute to His Awesomeness? --thisniss 04:05, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Damn - I'd love to help out but I'm in the dead middle of launching a major campaign for a client and don't have much free time. Turns out the two week hiatus was a bit of a break for me. If I can think of anythin I'll let you know. --El Payo 05:14, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::No worries! I have some, um, whaddya call it? 10,000 other things I ought to be doing this week, too. ;) I am, believe it or not, at the mid-term of a semester, and I think my students would probably rather have their stack of papers graded than have me put a lot of work into a Tek Fest. But maybe another time... And I might still think of something that won't be hugely time consuming and can still honor the hero. --thisniss 06:33, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Vitter Holy crap, that's funny! And I was worried there wouldn't be anything funny to write about with Colbert on vacation!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:49, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Scooter Our brain waves must have been functioning as one today. I just looked at "recent changes" and got a little weirded out by the timing on our overlapping Scooter-related edits (I wanted to get it on the blog for today, looked to see if we had a news story yet, decided I couldn't possibly write one quickly enough, changed the "TaDa" line, worked to set up the blog stuff, decided to go with the Scooter Libby article and found it had already been magically updated... awesomeness). Of course the entry still ended up w/ a July 3 date because that blog has its own special time zone, but whatever! I still feel proud of Wikiality's coverage of this brave new day for America. Your writing is inspirationalizing. --thisniss 04:42, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, that helps temper my rage just a little. --El Payo 06:33, 3 July 2007 (UTC) iPhone Do you really have an iPhone?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:43, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :I really do and I'm really really happy. --El Payo 04:31, 1 July 2007 (UTC) ::By the way, Wikiality looks great on it. --El Payo 04:31, 1 July 2007 (UTC) SHOW OFF!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:39, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Steve Jobs personally gave it to me for free. --El Payo 04:53, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Okay...you're pullin' my leg now...if you can't produce a picture of you holding it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:56, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :: --El Payo 08:29, 1 July 2007 (UTC) ::OMG! You're my hero!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:56, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :::Wow. Just had to add my awe as well.--thisniss 04:42, 3 July 2007 (UTC)